SuperSlayerVille 9: InterSeason III (Part 2)
by shadowglove
Summary: POST SEASON 3. Bette has a busy life. Not only is she two months away from graduating from high school, but she's taking Buffy's self defense classes. She has also met a new friend who may have a surprising connection to Bette and Chloe, as well as the madness that plagues them. Also, who in the world is William the Bloody? Oh, yeah, and Bette might be able to create fire.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville, Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

For LemonadeLurker.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

There was no music actually coming out of her earphones, but Bette figured that she'd look like a huge freak if she was just snapping her fingers. This way if anyone looked in her direction they'd think she was enjoying the music only she could hear, and they wouldn't think she was insane - which, to be honest _she was_. How else could she explain the fact that she was _sure_ there'd been a spark of fire two weeks ago when she'd snapped her fingers? It'd only lasted for a couple of seconds, but Bette knew that she'd seen it. There'd been a flame, similar to when she used her customized zippo lighter… except the thing producing the fire had been _her_.

"Hey, Space Cadet," someone declared as they threw themselves on the sofa next to her and yanked one of her earphones out. "Here."

Taking the frappuchino held out under her nose, Bette pulled out her other earphone. "Thanks."

"Yeah, well, you got last it time." Faye Chamberlain was definitely completely different from the girls in Bette's school. She was eighteen, like Bette, but acted as if she was at least ten years older than her. They'd met in Buffy's self-defense class, and Bette had a feeling Faye took the classes for an excuse to hit someone in a sanctioned event more than to learn how to protect herself. She wasn't even sure why they'd started hanging out, but they had. At first they'd go somewhere after the classes, but then it'd branched out to more and more until Bette started to consider Faye less of an acquaintance and more of a friend.

She didn't want to take her home to meet the family though because every single one of her friends fell madly in love with Dean and that made things awkward as hell, especially since Dean found their 'school girl crushes' hilarious. So Bette was keeping Faye as far away from Dean Winchester as she could, and hoped that they'd never have to meet. Having _one_ friend who wasn't constantly asking her about her dorky brother was a godsend and there was nothing she'd do to risk that peace! Was Dean really that good looking? She knew he'd kissed both Chloe and Buffy during different times while they'd been growing up, so her half and step sisters must've found him attractive, but try as she might Bette couldn't see anything attractive about that dork. Don't get her wrong, she loved Dean to _death_ , he was her favorite person to torment, but he wasn't sexually attractive. At all. At least not to her.

But she seemed to be the only living woman in the whole world who felt that way, which was depressing.

"So, let's talk about Riley." Faye grinned around the mouth of her frappuchino. "His ass was looking particularly sculpted today."

A smile tugged on her lips as she leaned back on her seat. Buffy's colleague at the dojo was _definitely_ dreamy. Bette knew he was somewhat older, but hell, if Buffy was with Giles who could really talk to _Bette_ about liking an older guy? And anyway, it wasn't anything serious. She'd seen too many of her friends settle down too quickly with stupid boys, and Bette was not for that lifestyle. No way. This was the time to play the field, to figure out what made her tick. What stroked her flame. Until she was sure of herself she wasn't about to let any guy anchor her down in a relationship. Buffy had basically settled into a relationship with Giles after not really dating much, and Chloe had basically been a nun for the past five years, so Bette needed to get laid for the both of them.

"Didn't you just want to _grab_ it?" Faye chuckled evilly. "Or give it a little slap?"

"Definitely was tempted," Bette admitted after a moment's hesitation. "But getting involved in any way with Buffy's coworker would really cramp my style. I asked Chloe once why she never got into a relationship with Dean, I mean, we all kind of expected it given how close they are, but she told me a _really_ smart thing."

"I can never get over how okay with pseudo incest your family is," Faye muttered in amusement as she played with her straw. "So, what did this sister you keep talking about say that was so enlightening?"

"Don't crap where you eat."

Faye stared at her in confusion before leaning back in her seat. "Um, okay? That seems obvious?"

Bette rolled her eyes. "She means don't mess up a working relationship. Dean and her mightn't be making billions with their graphic novel series, but it pays their needs. If they got together and then broke up it'd mess up that whole situation for them."

"Okay, I get it now." Faye nodded as she eyed the people in the room. "So, when do I get to meet the family? Other than Sensei of course. You're keeping me like your dirty little secret."

She'd wondered when she'd get asked this, and she'd dreaded it. "I'm not introducing you to my family. You're going to fall in love with my brother and I can't take another friend in love with him." She leaned forwards. "I'm honestly not sure whether some of them are friends with me because they actually like me, or if it's because they want to get with him."

"He sounds hot," Faye smirked.

"See? I knew it! Look at that smirk!" Bette pointed at it accusingly. "I can't introduce you two! That smirk proves it!"

"Oh get over yourself, I see hot guys all the time and I might want to jump them but I don't fall in love with them." Faye rolled her eyes, yet that devilish smile was on her face in full force. "But my interest is piqued. I'm going to meet this brother of yours, Bette, one way or the other."

Bette couldn't keep the groan from escaping her lips. Instead, she downed a large gulp of coffee and bemoaned the fact that Faye would become yet another one of her friends to fall victim to whatever it was that made Dean Winchester irresistible to the female population.

"And anyway, he'll probably be the one to fall in love with _me_ ," Faye declared in absolute seriousness. "Do you know how many people are in love with me? I'm beautiful. Stunning, even. It actually interferes with my life because so many people are in love with me. I get told I'm breathtaking on the daily." Faye pointed her cup of coffee at Bette with the same seriousness as someone giving a lecture on the meaning of life. "So, really, you should be worried about how _your brother_ reacts to meeting _me_."

"Honey?"

Bette's eyes widened as she turned in her seat to face the person who called out to her. " _Mom_?"

Joyce Summers smiled as she came over, a bag of shopping in her hand. "I thought that was you!"

"Don't you have a hair appointment to be at right now?" Bette asked as she stood and hugged her mother.

"Yes, but Bernice cancelled due to an emergency in the family so I decided to not let the day be ruined." Her mother looked mischievous as she said this, but then her attention became fixed on Faye. "And who might this be?"

"Faye Chamberlain, ma'am." Faye was on her feet in seconds, shaking Joyce' hand and acting like someone who actually had manners. "It's really amazing to finally meet you. We were _just_ talking about how Bette and I are _besties_ but I haven't met anyone other than Buffy yet. And thats only because I take her self defense classes!"

Bette glared at Faye, whose attention was on Joyce and who was smiling so innocently it was shocking. Bette hadn't known Faye's devil-face could even look innocent.

Joyce's face broke out into a large smile. "We must remedy that! Please come to dinner. I'm making Bette's favorite."

"Faye is busy," Bette assured her. "She—."

"Nonsense, _B_ , I would _love_ to come and meet that family of yours that you won't stop gushing about!" Faye smiled prettily at Bette before returning her attention to Joyce. "She speaks about you guys all the time, and I don't know any other person our age who is so openly _gushes_ about her family and how much she loves you guys."

Bette had never _once_ 'gushed'. She did not 'gush'. She was not a 'gusher'!

"Ohhh! And we love her too!" Joyce wrapped an arm around Bette's shoulders and squeezed her tight. "I can't wait to get to know you more tonight."

"I can't wait either." Faye smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you girls to it. See you tonight!" And with a kiss to the side of Bette's head, Joyce winked at Faye and left, humming happily.

As soon as Joyce left the coffeeshop, Faye's 'I'm such a girl good' smile turned into a devil's smirk. "She's adorable. I can see why you're such a mommy's girl. If _my_ mother was half as bubbly and sweet I might stay home more."

Filing away that information since Faye never really talked about her homelife, Bette collapsed into her seat and sighed. "I hate you."

"Oh, come on, you can't hate your _bestie_!" Teasing was loud in that tone as Faye sat back down as well, her grin completely victorious.

As she glared at the taller brunette, Bette couldn't help but wonder if this was what she made Dean feel every single day.

"You know, I thought _I_ was the only one who got her to glare like that," another unexpectedly familiar voice announced.

Bette groaned as she turned in her seat to see Nick Armstrong. "What do _you_ want?"

He hesitated a seconds before his grin returned full-fledged and he sat down on the sofa next to her. He was annoyingly handsome today as always with his stupid blonde hair and stupid blue eyes and stupidly cocky smile. "You know you're just jumping with joy inside to see me."

"To see you _leave_ ," Bette finished the sentence. "You forgot a little bit on the end there."

Nick rolled his eyes. "You've _really_ got to get over that time I tugged your ponytail in primary school. We're both eighteen and graduating high school in two months."

"You _cut_ my ponytail, you psychopath!" Bette could feel her glare only getting darker.

"You had split ends, I was doing you a favor." He turned to Faye, who was watching them with open interest. "Plus, she was this tiny thing with hair longer than she was tall. It looked totally creepy. I did her a favor. She became instantly popular afterwards and everything."

"I don't know who you are, but if you touch my hair I'll _kill_ you." Faye smiled innocently at him.

Nick made a face as he turned back to Bette. "Don't hang out with her, she's a bad influence."

Bette ignored him and turned her green eyes on Faye. "You want to become my bestie?"

"I thought we were already heading in that direction?" Faye took a long sip of her coffee. "I mean, I'm going to marry your brother and everything, so…"

Oh god. Who annoyed her most at this moment?

"So, uh, Bette, you going to Adam's party tonight?" Nick wanted to know in a very weird tone.

Bette liked Adam. He was sweet. Kind. She had no idea why in the world he hung out with Nick. "I've got plans."

"I'm meeting the family tonight," Faye informed him. "And the brother."

"The one you're marrying?" Nick asked curiously.

"She's not marrying him," Bette assured _them both_ as she stood and grabbed her bag. "C'mon Faye. We're late. Giles said he'd meet us between classes and if we're going to catch him at all we have to go now."

"Right." Faye stood as well and turned to Nick. "Better luck next time Romeo." She sauntered out.

Bette rolled her eyes and headed out after her.

"You should really stop by the party tonight if you have time!" Nick called from behind them.

She turned around and walked backwards. "Is Kyle going to be there?"

Nick frowned as he stood up from the sofa. "Why does that matter?"

"Wrong answer!" Swinging around on her heels, Bette sauntered away.

"Oh, come on! Don't be that way!"

Throwing her hand in the air, Bette waved bye as she walked away and took a long sip of her coffee. She couldn't believe that Nick Armstrong could be such a pest. He couldn't leave her alone to enjoy herself could he? What an asshole. She was calling Nick all sorts of name as she caught up with Faye and turned the corner to head towards the parking lot only to find Faye's car surrounded by five men. Not only were their clearly trying to break in, but they looked homeless, and she was almost sure she recognized two of them. _No, no, no!_ She glanced around for someone to ask for help, but there was no one in the parking lot other than her, Faye, and those guys. How was this happening right now? How could she explain this to Faye without—?

"Not these fuckers again." Faye put down her coffee and then pulled out her earrings and shoved them into her jacket's pocket. "Hey! Assholes! I have a restraining order out on your asses!" She turned to Bette and shoved her phone into her hands. "Record this, I need proof that they're in violation of the restraining order." And with that she turned her attention back on the men, who had now zeroed their attention on the girls. "Get the hell away from my car!"

Faye had a restraining order out of these people? Really? The same people were targeting them? These questions burned in Bette's mind as she began to film, as instructed, but her mind wasn't on her filming abilities whatsoever. Even though Chloe had never actually told Bette this herself, the girl had overheard her talking to Buffy about it, so she knew that her sister was worried these men had some sort of ties to their father. That _he_ was the reason they were being targeted, but if that were true… that would mean that Faye was somehow involved with their father's cult as well. _Was_ Faye one of the many child initiates? Or was she one of their father's _other_ children? Bette knew that there'd been more siblings, she couldn't remember any, not specifically, she'd been too young and had been told that she'd repressed a lot of what she'd seen and lived through. Chloe hadn't though, and she'd confirmed that their mothers hadn't been their father's only "wives" - and that they hadn't been his only offspring either. The others had had family outside of the cult who'd taken them after the government raid, but Bette and Chloe hadn't had anyone waiting for them on the outside, which was why they'd been put into foster care instead.

"Take _this_!" Faye snapped as she dodged a punch, and kicked the man back into the one coming up behind him. "Leave me the hell alone!"

One of the men caught her arms behind her.

Bette dropped the phone as she raced to her friend's rescue. She kicked the man holding Faye on the back of his knee, and when he stumbled backwards Faye was able to wrench herself free. Bette wasn't able to celebrate the victory though before the man, and another turned their attentions on _her_.

" _Inferno_ ," one hissed.

"You'll burn this world down if we don't stop you!" The other snarled.

As one they attacked, one grabbing her hands and the other her feet, yanking Bette clear off of the ground. Only then did she notice a third racing towards her, a knife held high in his hand.

Terror filled Bette as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The third homeless man yelled as her drew nearer. The guy who had her feet was tearing into her leggings with his filthy nails. The man holding her up by her wrists was smiling sadistically into her face, as if relishing her fear.

Bette didn't know what happened, but looking up at that smile… she got a flat of a nightmare. In this nightmare she was inside of a glade cage, her whole body on fire. She was scared and begging for help. There were people standing outside her cage, some taking notes, some filming, she whispering amongst themselves. Some held guns, were clearly guards. This man was one of the latter, and the only reason she was able to pick him out of the crowd was because of that fucking smile.

It was as if Bette was flickering between this attack - and burning up alive - the only constant being that horrible smile.

At first Bette didn't understand what was happening - but that man's smile was morphing into a scream of pain - and then he'd let go of her. She hit the ground hard, yet was able to recover quickly enough to use the shock to her advantage as she freed a leg and kicked the man holding her other one back.

Now free, Bette rolled away from the one with the knife. Once she had enough of a distance between them she pushed to her feet. A glance towards the Smiler found him on his knees, howling in agony. His hands were a mess. It looked as if he'd shoved them into a blazing furnace.

Her green eyes widened as her gaze lowered to her hands. Had _she_ done that? If so - how? Why? _HOW_?

A bolt of lightning hit the ground behind her - she could feel the electricity beneath her feet.

"Yeah! Run you cowards!" Faye crowed victoriously. "You're not so brave now that I can fight back! COWARDS!"

The men were scrambling away as fast as they could go.

"You dropped my _phone_?" Faye cried out in horror as she raced towards the fallen device.

Bette's own phone rang. She didn't have to look at the caller ID to know who it was, so she didn't. Somehow, her sister always knew when something had happened to to rattle her. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not!" Chloe snapped, breathless, clearly worried out of her mind. "Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"No, you're not." Bette turned her sister's own words back on her. "You and Dean are in the middle of a very busy day thanks to Andrew. I'm fine. It's over. We'll talk about it tonight." She sighed as she glanced over at Faye for a second to find the taller girl checking her phone for damage. "I'm bringing a friend over for dinner. I need you to run interference between her and Dean. I can't have him using his pheromones against _this one_ too."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chloe pressed, completely ignoring Bette's attempt to change the topic. "That one felt worse than ever. I will more than happily abandon Dean to Andrew's clutches. You know you always come first."

Despite just how screwed up things had been, Bette smiled. "I'm fine, sis, I promise. Go defend Dean's virtue. I'll call you if I need you."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay." Chloe sighed. "See you and your friend tonight."

"See you." Bette hung up.

"Come on!" Faye called from inside her car. Apparently she had no plans to call the police, and given the fact that her previous visits to the police showed they did nothing, Bette didn't blame her. She got into the car and sped away.

Bette yanked on her seatbelt. "Are those homeless guys the reason you're taking Buffy's self defense classes?"

"Mom's idea," Faye admitted with a shrug.

"Were you a part of the Initiative?"

Faye swerved, a hand on the back of her neck, a very disturbed and wary expression on her face. "How do you know that name?"

Bette knew Chloe would tell her off for this, but she pushed up her black curls to reveal the scar she bore from the removal of the chip the children of the Initiative had been implanted with.

"You too?" Faye whispered as she angled her neck so Bette could part her hair and reveal the scar. "My father was the Glorified One's most faithful followers."

Bette hesitated. She had no memory of the monster who'd been her father, but that didn't mean she hadn't researched him and the cult once she was old enough to understand what they'd survived. So many others - children included - hadn't been so lucky.

"My sister's right." Bette leaned hard against her seat. "These homeless guys somehow know about our past and are targeting us because of it."

"Buffy?"

"No, my _blood_ sister. Buffy and Dean are my foster siblings, but Chloe's my actual sister." Bette made a face. "Our foster files were closed though to protect our identities, how could those creeps know?"

"Mom got me after the Initiative fell," Fate contributed. "I'm easy enough to track if they knew who my dad was."

"Why are they after us now after so many years though?" Bette wanted to know.

"They called you Inferno." Faye tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. "They call me Sprite. Do they call your sister anything?"

"Sprite? Like the drink?" Bette made a face.

"I don't know," Faye admitted. "So? Do they?"

They did, but Bette wasn't sure she should admit it, not when she wasn't sure just how much Faye remembered about their days at the Initiative.

"They harass my cousin too," Faye admitted. "They call her Maelstrom."

"Isn't that a kind of storm?" Bette asked curiously.

"Yeah, you and her at least have cool names while I get called a soda beverage," Faye muttered, clearly resenting that fact.

"Wait, so your cousin was in the Initiative as well?" Bette suddenly realized as she shifted in her seat to eye her friend.

Faye nodded. "Her mom and my dad joined together and took us with them when they left their spouses. We had no idea we'd basically been kidnapped since my mom and her dad had no clue where we were. But at least we were lucky to have parents waiting for us after the government's raid. I'm guessing both your and Chloe's parents were in the cult? That's why you were placed in foster care afterwards?"

Considering their father had been the leader of the Initiative, and their mothers 2 of his many concubines, Bette wasn't lying when she nodded.

"Sorry," Faye muttered.

"It worked out for the best. Mom - our foster mom - is the best."

Faye smiled. "I like her."

"Us too."

A content silence fell over them before Faye broke it. "Where did you say your brother in law works?"

"Saint Xavier's University. I'll give you directions."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Sensei's boy toy is _hot_." Faye eyed Giles in open appreciation as he neared the car, a pile of books in his arms.

"Don't let her hear that, she's jealous _and_ possessive," Bette warned. "Plus, mom named her 'Buffy' so you _know_ she grew up beating up every and any one who made fun of her name."

"Can see that happening," Faye admitted as she continued to admire Giles.

He reached Bette's window. "Hey girls."

"Hey G! Thanks for this!" Bette took the books from him. "Hey, this is a friend of mine, Faye."

"Nice to meet you." He nodded towards the driver.

"Definitely." Faye grinned.

Giles turned his gaze on Bette and frowned. "Why is there a bruise forming on your cheek? And why is her face scratched up?"

Bette flinched. Buffy now knew about the hobos, and she'd be pissed when Giles told her about the bruises. "Don't tell Buff. I already have Chloe pissed."

"It's those homeless men, isn't it?" Giles wanted to know. "Did you get photos this time?"

"Yes, actually." Bette turned to Faye. "How's your phone?"

"It survived your abuse." Faye clearly was wary of ever handing her phone back to Bette but did so nonetheless.

Bette sent the video to Giles.

His phone beeped. "I'll see what my contacts can come up with. You two take care of yourselves in the meantime."

"Sure, handsome." Faye winked.

"I'm the only one allowed to flirt with him other than Buffy," Bette warned her.

Faye rolled her eyes.

Giles cleared his throat and moved away from the car. "Bye girls."

Faye leaned forwards to better ogle his ass as he walked away.

Bette glared at her. "He's taken."

"Doesn't mean I can't look." Faye flashed her a mischievous grin. "Sensei's got great taste." She snatched her phone back. "And now I have his contact info."

"FAYE!"

"I'm _kidding_." Faye rolled her eyes. "You're no fun."

Bette's phone beeped with a message from Chloe, who was doing that thing where she pretended not to be mothering her when she actually was very close to a nuclear meltdown of epic proportions. Wait until she saw the bruises Bette was sporting. Great. Just great.

Faye backed them out of the parking lot. "So, what did you get from Hottie McTweed?"

"Some research materials for Dean and Chloe. I told you what they do, right?"

"Graphic novel series," Faye confirmed.

"Well, they're on the quest to add a couple of new characters for a storyline they're cooking up, and they want one at least to be a supernatural creature, but not a werewolf or vampire because they are _so_ overused." Bette tapped her fingers over the book covers. "Giles teaches mythology and folklore so he agreed to lend them some of his bestiaries. He's really into that stuff."

"Bestiaries?" Faye raised an eyebrow, looking scandalized. "It's always the quiet ones who are into the kinky shit."

"That's _bestiality_ you idiot." Bette rolled her eyes as giggles escaped her lips. "Bestiaries are books that talk about different kinds of mythological creatures."

"Boooooooo," Faye laughed.

Bette shook her head and covered her hands. "You freak." Her phone beeped and she glanced down at the phone. "Sorry, I've got to take this." She answered the call. "Chloe, if you don't calm down I'm going to—."

"Pull over. Now."

Bette's eyes widened. _Oh shit._ "Faye, pull over."

"What?"

"Pull over." Bette twisted in her seat and then groaned when she saw the car tailing them. "How the hell did you find us so quickly?" Her eyes widened as Faye pulled over on the side of the road. "Are you tracking my phone?!"

Chloe got out of the car (with Dean and Andrew hurrying out after her) and stormed towards the passenger seat. She yanked the car door open, and then her face clouded over as she bent on her knees. "I'm going to kill them."

"It looks worse than it feels," Bette assured her sister as she twisted in her seat to face her. "I'm _fine_. Faye and I kicked ass."

"We really did," Faye assured as she moved to glance over Bette's shoulder. "They ran away—!"

Chloe reached out and grabbed Faye's chin with her free hand, shocking the brunette into silence as the blonde tilted her face to eye the scrape down her jawline. Chloe's other hand had Bette's chin similarly gripped, her sister's face tilting to display the growing bruises.

"Who the hell touched them?" Dean asked softly, which meant he was seriously pissed off.

"Can I, uh, have my face back?" Faye asked.

"No." Chloe gazed between the two of them. "Giles was right. You two look horrible."

"I do not!" Faye gasped.

"That snitch," Bette muttered.

"We're going to the police." Dean motioned for them to get in the back seat. "I'm driving."

"Uhm, no. You're not." Faye looked at him in scandal. "This is _my_ car."

"Keys." Dean held his hand out to her.

" _Eat me_ ," Faye responded.

Chloe tightened her grip on her chin and brought the brunette's gaze back on her. "Give him the keys."

"Ooooh," Andrew whispered. "She's using her scary face."

"I know," Bette whispered right back.

Faye met Chloe's gaze and pouted. "I wont be bullied! This is my car and I don't let anyone else drive it!"

"Do you _want_ that to scar?" Chloe want to know.

Faye looked terrified. "This wont scar!"

"Not if you shut up and let him drive. I'll put something on it while he's driving."

Faye glared at her. "If he scratches my car—."

"You should be more worried about the scratches on your face."

Faye's lips parted in utter outrage before she slammed the keys down into Dean's hands and then turned to Chloe. "Now listen here—!" She then squeaked out in pain, because the second she'd turned her back on them Chloe had gotten a tissue and splashed some disinfectant on it, which she'd pressed to Faye's face.

Bette, who was already wiping her scratched arm with one of the tissues, merely smirked at Faye's sputtered speechlessness.

"I'll follow you guys to the police station," Andrew declared as he hurried back to his vehicle.

"Back seats, girls," Chloe ordered.

Faye held the tissue to her jawline and merely narrowed her eyes at Chloe before she and Bette got out of the front seat and went to the back.

Despite how much trouble she knew she was in, Bette grinned. Finally, she found someone who annoyed Faye the way she annoyed Bette!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The police had connected both Chloe and Bette's cases with Faye's and her cousin's. They were also using the video the girls had taken to try and get an ID on all the guys responsible, but they hadn't seemed to really care about what was going on, mentioning the vagrants as "passing threats". They obviously weren't "passing" if they were continuing their assaults and doing so with at least four different girls!

"I knew going to see the cops was a waste of time," Bette muttered as they sat on Chloe's bed, getting the FULL Nurse Chloe Experience. The girls had bathed, Faye had had to borrow some of Melissa's clothes, which were a little short on her given she was taller. They'd then been issued to the bed and Chloe had started tutting as she used her three full drawers of medical supplies to tend to their wounds.

"It doesn't hurt to at least have documented proof of the continued attacks," Chloe muttered as she spread antibacterial cream over her sister's arms. "Mom's going to freak when she sees you two." She sighed. "We might have to tell her."

"But she'll, like, keep us in our rooms forever," Bette whispered in horror at the very thought. "Can't we say that we tripped and fell or something?"

Chloe tilted her sister's face and got the cream out to help with the swelling. She softly applied to it Bette's face and apologized when her sister flinched at the contact.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Faye wanted to know as she leaned forwards, elbows on her scratches up knees. Her legs weren't that better off either, she'd definitely been dragged at one point because her shins were covered in bruises and scratches.

"Chloe's like, OCD when it comes to health." Bette motioned to the three full drawers. "I think it's because the Initiative didn't allow us to go see outside doctors, so she got used to taking care of herself and me and the others on her own."

Chloe looked up at Bette in horror. "What are you doing?"

Bette's eyes widened as she flinched. "Oh, uhm—."

"It's okay." Faye drew up her hair and angled her neck to show the hint of the scar most of her hair covered. "I was an Initiative kid too. We just found out we had that in common today, actually."

"So see, you're right! Those guys are attacking us _because_ of our Initiative connections." Bette hurriedly tried to distract Chloe from being too pissed.

It partially worked. Chloe's face clouded over as she got up and grabbed another cream from the drawer. She pulled her ottoman close and picked up one of Faye's legs, which she rested on her lap as she began to apply the cream.

Faye gasped and grabbed onto the sheets behind her tightly, her eyes widened and her lips parted. She obviously hadn't been prepared for the manhandling that was common when it came to Chloe in nursing!mode.

Chloe, for her part, seemed lost in her thoughts as she covered Faye's shin and knee with the cream. She carefully worked the cream into Faye's skin, careful not to hurt the sensitive skin. When she was done with that leg, she lifted Faye's other foot and rested it on her lap as well, beginning to work on that as well.

Faye gulped and tightened her gip on the sheets.

Dean appeared in the doorway. "Buffy's on the phone. She's about to go hunting for guys on the street, I'm barely talking her down."

"She sounds really scary right now," Andrew agreed from behind him, looking terrified. Then again, he was scared of Buffy. He thought she was gorgeous and fierce and goals - but he was terrified of her nonetheless.

"Giles is _such_ a _snitch_ ," Bette muttered, unable to believe the level of his snitchery.

"Can you talk to her?" Dean asked Chloe, ignoring Bette and Andrew. "You know she doesn't listen to me."

"She's a little _busy_ right now," Faye muttered with a pointed look to him. "I'll talk to Sensei."

Dean blinked at that and handed the phone to Faye.

Faye cleared her throat and took the phone. "Sensei. It's me, Faye. Yeah, we're fine. We so totally kiiiicked—!" She gasped and her whole body trembled for a second.

"Sorry," Chloe whispered. "You've got a killer bruise forming here."

"Don't mention it," Faye whispered breathlessly before she cleared her throat and returned to her phone call. "Don't go forming any lynching squad without me. I want to be in the forefront, but I don't think your sister's going to let us out of bedrest for the next two years." She smirked at the look Chloe gave her. "She's a real bully."

Chloe turned to Bette. "I can see why you two get along."

Bette merely gave her sister an innocent expression. But really, she was glad that Chloe's annoyance was turning more on Faye than on herself.

"You two look terrible." Andrew bit his bottom lip in worry as he entered the room. "Chloe, your mom's gonna have a _heart attack_!"

"I know." Chloe nodded.

"Okay, see you in a bit," Faye concluded the phone call. "Mission completed. She's not going out to the streets, she's coming here instead."

Andrew took in a deep breath. "I'm going to heat some water for a nice, calming tea. Buffy and Joyce are both going to need tea."

"Andrew, you're a lifesaver." Chloe grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

Andrew blushed and nodded. "Sure, of course, anything for you. And Dean. For you both. Together. Anytime. Always. I'm going now." Happiness was quite visible in his face as he hurried out of the room.

Dean sighed. "You just _had_ to do that."

Chloe ignored him and put Faye's legs back on the floor. "Dean, pass me the snail cream please."

"Right. The yuck cream." Dean reached into the drawer, pulled it out, and threw it to her.

"Snail cream?" Faye looked around in wary confusion.

Opening the lid, Chloe grabbed a healthy amount of it and began to lather it on Faye's facial scrapes. "It'll help make sure you don't have any scars."

" _Snail_ cream?" Faye squeaked.

"You know that ooze that snails trail behind them?" Bette asked.

" _Eeewwwww_!" Faye was shivering in disgust.

"Oh _grow up_." Chloe rolled her eyes, although her tone was amused.

" _You're spreading insect goo all over me_!" Faye complained, voice pretty much a whine.

Bette stared between her sister and friend with a large, highly amused grin. She'd never seen Faye this petulant and childish before. The girl was always ridiculously confident and full of way too much swagger. It was fun to see the difference.

"Have you ever thought about modeling?" Dean suddenly asked Faye with a curious tone in his voice. "I don't know if Bette's told you what Chloe and I do, but we basically write a graphic novel series and I've been _itching_ to draw you since my whole anger died down. You've got great facial features."

Faye eyed him curiously. "I don't do good sitting down for ages."

"Oh, you wouldn't have to, we use photographs as reference," Chloe explained as she closed the lid on the jar. "So one of us would take pictures of you in various poses and then Dean would work from there."

"Oh," Faye muttered softly.

"Where's the honey?" Andrew called from down below.

Dean grabbed Chloe and eased her to her feet. "I'm not going down there alone."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she threw the bottle onto the bed. "You two, go and rest a bit in Bette's room. We'll get things ready for when mom and Buffy arrive."

"Okay." Bette smiled and presented her forehead when her sister drew near.

Chloe pressed her forehead against hers with a sigh. "I'm so sorry you got hurt today."

"It's not your fault, sis," Bette responded softly.

"I'll figure something out," Chloe promised as she pressed a kiss to Bette's forehead before pulling away. "Now you two, go. I'm going to protect Dean's honor."

"You say that like it's a joke, but Andrew's stronger than he looks," Dean muttered.

"Sure he is," Chloe laughed as she grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him out of the room.

Dean waved at the girls and let himself be taken.

Bette turned to find Faye eyeing the doorway with a curious expression on her face.

"Are you sure those two aren't together?" Faye asked, head tilted to the side.

"Not anymore, when they were younger Buffy and Chloe both had crushes on Dean, if I told you the _things_ I walked into when they were teens!" Bette shivered at the very memory. "But not anymore. They're… close. But I don't think anything like _that_ happens between them unless they're being their characters from the series. But Amaia dumped Vincent when they found out that they might actually have the same Source Code. They're still close though, just not like _that_ anymore. I think that's why they're adding the new characters, there's going to be some love interests for them."

"Oh." Faye pursed her lips. "The camera loves me."

Bette rolled her eyes, already hearing the interest in Faye's tone. Here was another friend she was losing to Dean's damned hormones. "You can't hit on my brother."

"I'm _not_!"

"Sure you're not." Bette rolled her eyes. "And you _won't_ be all flirty when he takes your pictures?"

"Well, maybe I'll ask your _sister_ to take the photos then. How about _that_ Miss Know It All?" Faye made a face, clearly insulted at the accusation.

Huh. That could work. The more Faye stayed away from Dean the better. "Okay. Fine. Plus she usually is the one who takes the photos because Dean's usually always busy drawing."

Faye rolled her eyes as she jumped off of the bed and went to glance around Chloe's mirror, which had pictures of the family stuck everywhere into the frame. "She really acts as if she's your mother."

"Yeah. It's horrible." Bette couldn't have sounded less convincing if she tried, which she had. "C'mon. Lets go to my room."

"What's the rush?" Faye asked distractedly as she yanked one of the pictures free. "Who's this?"

Bette gingerly got out of bed and joined Faye there. "That? Oh. That's Spike."

"What?" Faye turned to her in confusion, holding the print out of the scan of one of Dean's drawings.

"Chloe dreams about him." Bette eyed the drawing, which Dean had made off of Chloe's descriptions. The actual drawing was somewhere safe, Chloe kept the print-out out since she could alway reprint it if it suffered any damage. "Her psychiatrist says that he represents the Initiative to her. She always feels guilty in her dreams, like she's abandoned him, and her doc thinks it's because Chloe feels guilty for leaving our parents behind and making a home for herself here with mom."

"Why some punk rocker though?" Faye asked curiously, yet didn't give Bette time to answer. "I feel… I feel like I've seen him before. But when I look at this picture I don't think "Spike", I think "William the Bloody"."

Bette's eyes widened as she turned to face her friend. "According to Chloe that's his _other_ name."

Faye went pale as she turned to her. "You're not playing with me, right?"

"Of course not!" Bette snapped the photo away. "What if this isn't a manifestation of her guilt? What if this guy has something to do with the Initiative? That's the only place you two could've possibly seen him!"

"I don't really remember much about the Initiative," Faye admitted as she rubbed her scar. "Maybe I met him, I don't know. But what sort of guy goes by William the Bloody or Spike? Either way, it's weird."

"We'll talk to Chloe after dinner, when mom's cooled down. Maybe… I want to meet your cousin."

"Random, but okay."

Bette put the picture back. "Ask her if she wants to sleep over."

"Suuuure." Faye headed towards the door to go back to Bette's room, where her cellphone was, when she turned back to face Bette. "I know the drawing is black and white… but his hair isn't blonde, right? It's basically, like, platinum, right?"

Bette's eyes widened. "Yeah."

"And he has a cockney accent?" Faye breathed, almost as if scared.

" _Yeah_." Bette couldn't believe what she was hearing. Who the hell was this Spike person and what part had he played in the Initiative?

"This is so freaky," Faye whispered to herself as she left the room.

"So _very_ freaky," Bette echoed in the room by herself. She snatched back Dean's drawing of Spike, and looked at it. "I don't know you. Why do both of them know you but I don't? Were you one of dad's mysterious benefactors? With names like Spike and William the Bloody you can't have been a good person."

"What if this guy is related to why those guys are after us?" Faye asked as she re-entered the room.

"Oh my god, Faye! Maybe he is!" Bette snapped her finger at her.

"I know, this is so—!" Faye looked up and then dropped her phone, lips parted. "Uh, Bette?"

"Yeah?"

"You're, uh, on fire."

"Huh?" Bette glanced down to where Faye was pointing, and her eyes widened in shock. The hand she'd just snapped was completely engulfed in flames, but she couldn't feel anything other than a slight heat. Her skin was also not seeming to be burning. "Oh—."

"—my god!" Faye breathed in rapidly. "You _are_ on fire, right? I'm not suffering from a concussion and hallucinations, right?"

Bette was half fearing that herself, and it was why she brought Spike's picture to her hand… and watched as it caught on fire in her hand before her own flame disappeared as if the fire had been sucked back inside of her.

Faye's hazel eyes met Bette's greens.

"What just happened?" Faye whispered.

Bette tried to bring the fire back out, but like last time, nothing happened. She let out a stuttered breath. " _I have no clue_."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

 **THE END OF InterSeason III (Part 2)**


End file.
